The invention relates to a mobile crane with a rotating deck supported on the vehicle chassis with a hoist mechanism on which rotating deck the fulcrum part of a telescoping jib which can be swivelled by hydraulic rams is supported.
The lifting capacity of such a mobile crane is limited by its stability and by the strength of its individual components. It is known to increase the lifting capacity to locate ballast on the side of the rotating deck opposite the telescoping jib.